pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Stand Up to Cancer UK
Stand Up to Cancer (SU2C) is a charitable program of the Entertainment Industry Foundation (EIF), broadcast on theChannel 4 network in the United Kingdom and is hosted by Davina McCall and Alan Carr along with Dr. Christian Jessen. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK# hide *1 History *2 Money raised *3 2012 Telethon *4 2014 Telethon **4.1 Features **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK#Stars_at_Your_Service 4.2 Stars at Your Service] *5 References *6 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=1 edit SU2C was formally launched on May 27, 2008, and aims to raise significant funds for translational cancer research through online and televised efforts. The program is a telethon that which originated from the United states, where three of the major broadcast networks (ABC, NBC, CBS) broadcast to over 170 countries on September 5, 2008, raising over $100 million after that evening's broadcast[1]. Three further telethon have been broadcast in USA on 10 September, 2010, 7 September 2012 and 5 September 2014 [2], and were made available to more than 190 countries. To date, more than $261 million has been pledged to support SU2C’s innovative cancer research programs.[3] and 2014.[2] Current members of the SU2C Council of Founders and Advisors (CFA) include Katie Couric, Sherry Lansing, Kathleen Lobb, Lisa Paulsen, Rusty Robertson, Sue Schwartz, Pamela Oas Williams, and Ellen Ziffren.[4] All current members of the CFA were co-producers of the 2012 televised special. The late co-founder Laura Ziskin executive produced both the September 5, 2008 and September 10, 2010 broadcasts. In August 2012, Channel 4 and Cancer Research UK joined forces to launch a British version of ‘Stand Up To Cancer'[3]. This consisted of a season of factual, entertainment and health programming building up to a live telephone event on Friday 19 October 2012. Jay Hunt, Chief Creative Officer of Channel 4, says: "Sadly most of us - more than 1 in 3 - will be touched by cancer at some point in our lives. Stand Up To Cancer is about doing what Channel 4 does best - focusing attention on an important issue using entertainment and comedy. We hope to raise vital funds for trials that could save lives." Dr Harpal Kumar, Cancer Research UK's chief executive, says: "We want everyone in the UK to unite and stand up to this devastating disease. We've made incredible progress in the last 40 years but there's so much more to do. It's not just technology or knowledge that we need to win our fight to beat cancer - it's funding - and every pound we raise is a step closer to achieving our goal to beat this disease. We are entering the ‘golden age' of cancer research - but each and every one of us can stand up and make a difference right now to come together to raise vital funds for clinical research, accelerate progress and ultimately save more lives." [3] Money raisedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=2 edit 2012 Telethonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=3 edit The 2012 telethon aired live on Channel 4 on 19 October 2012 presented by Davina McCall, Alan Carr and Christian Jessen, and was broadcast live from 19.30 until 00.00[7] Following its success, Channel 4 announced in 2013, that a second Stand Up to Cancer telethon would take place in 2014.[6] 2014 Telethonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=4 edit The 2014 telethon aired live on Channel 4 on 17 October 2014, hosted by Davina McCall, Alan Carr and Christian Jessen, sponsored by AXA, BT and Scottish Power. The show was extended to start at 19.00 and continues until 02.00. Clair Rowney, director of Stand Up To Cancer, said: “The Stand Up To Cancer animation truly captures the energy of this year’s campaign and shows how our fight against cancer is at a turning point. Stand Up To Cancer is an opportunity for the entire UK to come together to accelerate new cancer treatments to UK patients and save lives.[8] Featureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=5 edit *Celebrity edition of Gogglebox starring Kathy Burke, Noel Gallagher, Naomi Campbell and Kate Moss. *Taylor Swift and Jamie Oliver's cookery sketch. *Derren Brown feature *''Andy Murray: The Movie'' starring Martin Freeman and Andy Murray. *Will Ferrell *Special edition of Alan Carr: Chatty Man *Special edition of The Last Leg ''Stars at Your Service''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Stand_Up_to_Cancer_UK&action=edit&section=6 edit Stars at Your Service is a 2014 spin-off from the main Channel 4 telethon airing in four parts, presented by Alan Carr and Davina McCall with Paddy McGuinnessproviding the narration. The public could request celebrities via the programme's official website[9] Category:2012 television specials